Evil Dandelions
by AmberKyep
Summary: Greg is taking his revenge on the evil Dandelions of the world. Just something funny that popped into my head.


AN: Okay, I have no idea how this idea popped into my head. This story is dedicated to **saraandgreg4ever** who I promissed something weird for. This qualifies as werid, I'm sure. You make me smile, so here you go!

* * *

Sara had gotten out of her apartment and decided to walk in the park. She had just finished breakfast after shift so it was around noon. She didn't expect to see Greg standing there, leaning against a lawnmower. The kind you have to push yourself because it has no engin.

Greg, as a CSI level one, had been changing a bit. His hair was no longer as crazy as it was before. He had started wearing semi-respectable shirts and all that. He was actually becoming a CSI instead of a wacked out, stir crazy, lab rat who liked loud rock music.

But here in the park, he looked like his old self again. His hair was back in it's customary spikes. He had on a pair of jeans and a brightly colored t-shirt with weird, twisted patterns.

"Greg," she said, surprised she had met him here. Didn't she get enough of him in the lab.

"Hi Sara," Greg said happily, flashing her one of his goofy grins.

"What are you doing," Sara asked curiously. Of course it was apparent what he was doing, or intending to do anyway. Greg sighed and rolled his eyes. He gestured wildly at the lawn mower with both hands.

_'Like uh duh! Honestly Sara I just dragged this lawn mower all the way out here to use it as an arm rest,' _Greg thought. He didn't say anything of course. If he said anything like that Sara might kill him.

"I can see you're cutting the grass, Greg. But why this grass," Sara said, indicating the park.

"I live in an apartment," Greg pointed out. "I don't have any grass of my own. So I am exacting my revenge on dandelions here."

Okay this was getting, if possible, even weirder. Dandelion? Where the hell did dandilions come from.

"Dandelions Greg," Sara asked slowly, hoping that maybe she hadn't heard properly. This hope was slashed when Greg nodded and looked at her with that impatient, isn't-it-so-obvious stare.

"Yes Sara. I am exacting my revenge on the evil dandelions of the world," Greg stated proudly. He obviously believed in whatever twisted cause this was. Greg in the weird swami hat was weird enough, but taking revenge on dandelion was crazy even for Greg.

"They're just dandelion Greg," Sara said, knowing she'd never convince him of this, or anything for that matter.

"_Evil_ dandelion," Greg insisted.

Sara rolled her eyes. "You're what...30 years old Greg. You should not be exacting your revenge on dandelion," Sara said.

"EVIL Dandelion," Greg repeated again. "EVIL, Sara."

"You shouldn't be taking revenge on dandelion... evil or not," Sara said, adding the last part because Greg opened his mouth again.

"But If I don't decapitate the dandelion, they're going to continue being evil," Greg protested. Sara nodded slowly, trying to wrap her mind around all this.

"What have the ...evil... dandelion done to you," Sara asked. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"Nothing," Greg stated simply. Which, in Sara's opinion, took away the whole point of killing the dandelion. Especially for revenge.

"Greg, you can't exact revenge on something that didn't do anything to you," Sara said. Greg looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Sure I can," He said indicating his lawn mower.

Sara rolled her eyes again. Sometimes Greg seriously acted like such a little kid. But he was cute, she had to admit that. And he did make her smile.

"You shouldn't take revenge if the poor dandelion haven't done anything to you," Sara said.

"Why not. They're evil. If I don't kill them They'll keep doing evil things," Greg protested.

"What evil things Greg," Sara asked with a smug look on her face. Greg opened his mouth but then shut it again. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Sara smiled and put her hands on her hips. "You know, I think you're raciest against dandelion," Sara stated, trying very hard not to laugh.

Greg looked at Sara like she had sprouted a couple extra heads, started speaking in French and suddenly kissed Hodges full on the lips. Like she had gone completely, totally, utterly and irreversibly out of her mind.

"Sara," Greg said slowly to her. Like she was a little kid and would miss whatever he was saying if he spoke to fast. "They're just dandelion."


End file.
